


After school 00

by Fionaseal



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, 六承三花
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionaseal/pseuds/Fionaseal
Summary: 【六承三花注意】花：在空荡荡的学校里……悄悄和老师进行恋人之间才能做的事……真是一次糟（sai）糕(ko)的体验承：呀累呀累打贼





	After school 00

【承花】  
After school

“需要帮忙吗？老师。”  
黄昏之时，承太郎完成工作后伸了个懒腰，正准备把作业本搬去办公桌，花京院突然出现在了他面前，笑着伸出手问。  
“啊，谢谢。”承太郎愣了一下，然后分了一些作业本给他。对方则轻快地抱起作业本，乖乖跟在承太郎身后。  
真不愧是优等生啊。承太郎感叹。

两个人一前一后走在夕阳照射的走廊上，影子被拉的很长。承太郎正在思考花京院为什么这个点了还不回家，突然就听到了作业本掉落的声音。  
回头一看，花京院正蹲在地上慌张地捡着作业本，嘴里一直说：“对不起”承太郎放下了手里的作业本，蹲下来也帮他捡起作业本，安慰着说：“没事，捡起来就好。”  
花京院低下了头，像个犯了错的孩子。承太郎忍不住摸了摸他的头，嘴角轻微上扬：“真可爱啊，典明。”

“…不，哪里的话…”花京院脸红着起了身，把作业本重新抱在怀里，跟着心情愉快的承太郎去了办公室。

办公室，教室都空无一人。整个学校好像一座废弃的建筑。除了窗外时有时无鸟鸣，剩下的就是两个人急促的呼吸声。  
“老师…”花京院被承太郎仗着身高优势圈在怀里，老流氓一只手捏着花京院的下巴，一只手灵活地解开学生制服的扣子。  
“花京院。”承太郎凑到花京院的耳边，一边舔着耳廓一边念着他的名字。  
“我们还在学…啊啊”花京院话还没说完，胸前就传来一阵酥麻的疼。承太郎已经顺着衬衣抚上了胸口，一只手在胸前轻轻拨动，另一只手则粗暴地揉捏着柔软的樱桃。  
“你留下来…不就是为了这刻吗？”承太郎用鼻子蹭着典明的脖子，有些急促的呼吸着。  
“……唔嗯”花京院被捅破了心思，便闭口不言。今天是周二，学校没有社团活动，也没有课后补习。无论是学生还是老师都会趁此早些离校给自己放个小假。但是唯独承太郎还要尽职尽责地加班，批改完作业写完评语才走。  
明明可以早点回家做的…花京院有些埋怨。

“老师…”花京院在承太郎怀里转了个身，面对承太郎把胸前的衬衣拉开，露出两颗粉嫩的樱桃，在夕阳的下格外可爱。  
“典明就那么想要吗？”承太郎一边说一边摘下了帽子，然后把舌头覆在一颗樱桃上，绕着顺时针轻轻划动，末了用双唇夹住两侧，像章鱼一般吸住樱桃，舌头上下拨动。花京院呼吸变得快起来，身子也软了起来。承太郎直接把他抱起来，往后坐在一张椅子上，顶开花京院的大腿，让花京院打开双腿坐在他的大腿上。  
“老师……啊！”  
承太郎没有防备地咬了上去，痛感迅速爬上头皮。牙齿夹住樱桃，轻轻错开，碾得那里红肿了几分。  
花京院疼得发抖，两手推着承太郎的肩膀，身体使劲向后仰。然而承太郎并没有放过他的意思，接着对另一边的樱桃也又舔又咬。回过头来花京院已经小声抽泣了。

“抱歉，让你难受了吗？”承太郎看着坐在自己腿上泪汪汪的人，伸手替他擦了擦泪。  
花京院摇了摇头，忍耐时咬着的嘴唇已经红肿得和胸前的樱桃一样。  
承太郎的右手蹭着花京院的脸，凝视着少年的眼角，好像有绿宝石挂在那里似的。高洁而又神秘，露出一种诱人进一步探索的表情。  
“把法皇叫出来。”承太郎低声说。  
“诶？”花京院愣了一下，然后一脸迷茫地召唤出蜜瓜一般的绿色法皇。  
“学校可没有润滑剂，你也不想疼，对吗？”承太郎像个慈师般用手掌蹭了蹭花京院的刘海，感受到对方脸颊烫了一下。  
“听话…不然…就用你的唾液？”没了帽子，老师糟糕的表情一下子暴露出来。花京院觉得脊梁骨一寒，双手合十，从绿色法皇的指缝里弄了些液体出来。  
“好…好羞耻…”花京院的脸比夕阳还红。承太郎颇为满意地看着他，用白金之星把花京院架起来，伸手脱掉了花京院的制服裤。  
“花京院，用法皇润滑后面，可以的吧？”承太郎把手伸到花京院的后面，轻轻扳开两瓣，花京院咬紧了嘴唇，拼命摇头。  
“乖。”承太郎抓住花京院的右手，缓缓移到后穴，将中指摇晃着伸入。法皇绿色的粘液也顺着手指流入小穴，花京院感到一阵凉爽，嘴巴不自禁地冒出娇嗔。  
“法皇的液体原来这么…噫！”花京院突然被承太郎抓住手腕，前后摆弄起来。混着粘液的中指粗暴地进进出出，刺激着花京院的神经。  
“哈…哈啊…”花京院大口喘着气，舌头从齿缝露出一丝，引诱着承太郎。  
承太郎放开握住花京院的手，摁住他的头，啃起了花京院的嘴唇。  
“唔嗯…老师…”花京院红肿的嘴唇任由承太郎舔舐着，一手扳开双臀，一手伸出两指在后面进出。花京院的前面很快就起了反应，变得精神了起来。  
“白金之星！”  
“啊啊老师！”花京院感受到后穴的异物，突然扭动起来。居然让白金之星把手指插进来，替身不是这样用的啊！！！  
“老师…老师…”尽管心里这么抱怨，花京院却没有多余的力气说话。法皇的液体和白金之星的手指在体内搅拌着，花京院觉得身体轻飘飘的，头脑也热得分不清左右。  
“花京院，有很好的完成任务嘛。”承太郎亲了一下花京院的眼角，拉开了裤子的拉链，轻轻地抚弄下体。  
白金之星退出了两根手指，将花京院抱起，承太郎将下体对准后穴，缓缓插入。  
“唔嗯…”花京院抓住承太郎的手，舔咬着手指，不断把唾液附到指尖。  
白金之星捏着花京院的腰，上下摇动着，让承太郎的下体在后穴中一进一出，发出色情的水渍声。  
“好舒服…老师…”花京院一边舔着手指一边享受着抽插，承太郎的额头冒出细汗，下体变得愈发坚挺。让白金之星加快了摇动速度，一只手摸到花京院的胸口前，紧紧捏着一颗红豆。  
“啊啊！”花京院又一次颤抖身子，前端也随之跳动。承太郎的大手又覆上了花京院的下体，跟着腰部摇动的速度一上一下。感受到花京院下体强烈的反应，承太郎抽出了花京院舔舐着的手指，把手指上残留的花京院的唾液都涂了上去，加快了抚弄的频率。  
“老师…我要…唔…”花京院闭着眼睛，咬紧嘴唇，汗水滑过额头，从鼻尖滴落。呼吸也变得上气不接下气，吐字也不如平时清晰。“唔啊…”花京院的手抱紧承太郎的脖子，狠狠抓住对方的衣领，弄得风衣外套起了褶皱。  
承太郎握紧了手中物，不断上下套弄着，嘴唇贴上花京院的额头，眼角和嘴角，最后移到耳垂边，用男人极其具有磁力的声音说：“花京院，不要顾虑太多，射在老师的衣服上也可以。”有一股麻麻的感觉顺着耳道穿过，击在鼓膜上，泛起阵阵涟漪。  
花京院突然挺直身子，然后向后弯曲，呈现弓形。与此同时，承太郎感觉手上传来一阵炙热，满意地放开了花京院的下体，把手伸到花京院嘴边让他使劲舔舐。  
差不多把白色液体舔舐干净后，承太郎把花京院抱了起来，转身走向旁边的办公桌，白金之星两三下清理掉杂物，承太郎就把只穿着松松垮垮的上衣的花京院摁倒在桌子上，将下体对准然后插了进去。  
“啊…”花京院双手捂住嘴巴，顺带遮住自己的脸。毕竟躺在桌子上面对面和老师性交…这种事情对于学生来说实在是太刺激了。  
承太郎摁住对方的腰，开始以较快的节奏抽送。花京院好几次都忍不住叫了出来，眼睛也朦胧起来。  
“老师…好棒…”从花京院破碎的呻吟中，承太郎大概听懂了这几个字，更加用力的抽插，将下体送入更深的地方。  
“啊…啊！慢一点…好深…”花京院猛地颤抖，好像被人戳中了要害，眼睛里的绿宝石也冲破了束缚，顺着脸颊落了下来。承太郎有些担心对方的身体，心软地放慢了速度，俯下身去舔弄着红肿得樱桃。  
红肿增加了樱桃的敏感度，花京院感觉身体像个氢气球，飘飘悠悠地飞上了天，同时又夹紧了后穴。  
承太郎充分感觉到紧致后，几乎理智全失，下半身卯足了力气快速抽插，不断撞击着花京院的某个敏感点。少年的双腿紧紧夹上承太郎的腰，向他索取更多。头埋进了承太郎的颈窝，吮吸着脖子上的肌肤和漂亮的曲线。  
老师的尺寸好大啊…而且比平时抽插得还要激烈，难道是在学校让他更加兴奋了吗？

花京院这么想着，却不知道自己每一声无意识的喘息，对承太郎来说都是最好的兴奋剂，催动着打桩机运作。  
老师应该要去了吧。花京院抱紧了男人的背，脸紧紧贴着男人的胸膛，用心感受着每一次进出。

“还有人没有离校吗？奇怪。”  
走廊上突然传来了中年女人的声音。花京院暗叫糟糕，夹住承太郎的腿一松，回过神来已经被承太郎摁在地板上了。  
以防万一，得用绿色法皇把门锁上才行…  
花京院将法皇召唤出来，正要往门飞去却被后穴电了一下。承太郎已经往更深的地方冲击了，这样花京院的注意力就无法集中，对替身的操纵精准度也会大大下降。

门外高跟鞋的声音已经越来越近，承太郎并没有半点收手的意思。花京院只好忍耐着老师毫无节制地抽插，缓缓操纵法皇向门移动。  
老师不要插的那么快啊…我好舒服…  
“啊…啊…”花京院又忍不住发出了点声音，马上就被白金之星捂住了嘴巴，只能发出闷闷的呜呜声。  
法皇也艰难地走到了门口，悄悄把门反锁了。花京院刚松了口气，就听到一阵敲门声，还伴随着女人“有老师还留在这里吗？”的询问声。整个人心都提到了嗓子眼，虽然有白金之星捂住嘴巴，但是承太郎的抽送也变本加厉了，似乎是在为高潮做准备。  
花京院拍了拍承太郎的手背，示意自己再也忍不住了，让他慢一点动。承太郎一副懂了但是我拒绝的表情，依旧快速挺着下体。花京院瞪大眼睛，混合着敲门声，女人的询问声，以及一声几乎听不到的『The world』停止了动作。

承太郎缓了一小口气，然后继续在花京院的后穴里一进一出，终于射了出来。

时间继续流动。花京院先是感觉后穴一阵疼痛，几乎刚要叫出来，就感觉嘴巴被有什么东西堵住了，还有许多液体顺着舌根，咽喉，食道进入了胃部。  
承太郎的巨根还在嘴里颤动，还有精液不断从里面射出。花京院呜咽不出声，只能忍着吞下了浓厚的精液，整个人哭着看向承太郎。对方却上扬着嘴角，伸出手抚摸花京院的头，像幼儿园的老师夸奖小朋友没有挑食，好好地把食物都吃进去了一样。

“诶？门都锁上了啊。”门外的女人停止了敲门，“那应该没有老师在这里了，是我多疑了。”  
然后高跟鞋的声音越来越远。

花京院松了口气，把承太郎的下体从嘴里拔出，咳嗽了几下。  
“老师你胆子太大了吧。”花京院扯着承太郎的衣领质问，对方却溺宠地把花京院圈在怀里，低头问他的额角，说：“花京院喜欢吗？”  
花京院嘴上没有说话，心里确是在想这和自己理想中的放学后办公室恋情差太多了。  
承太郎顺着花京院的腰往下抚摸，又找到了红肿的后穴，借着典明留在阴茎上的唾液，又缓缓插入。

“诶？老师？？”花京院没有反抗的余地，直接被扑倒在窗户的玻璃上。面对着窗户外面，背对着承太郎。  
“再来一次，花京院。”承太郎的下体比刚才没有小多少，又一次有节奏的抽送起来。  
“为什么啊老师…”花京院的腿开始发抖，两只手艰难地撑在玻璃上。泪痕还没有干，眼睛里又有泪花冒出。

“作为你高潮的时候没有叫‘承太郎’，而是叫‘老师’的惩罚。”承太郎干脆地握住花京院的腰，支撑他站起来，白金之星把花京院的双手固定在玻璃上，花京院越想逃，屁股就扭得越厉害，某个野兽老师就会越兴奋。  
“啊啊…承太郎…我错了！啊！”

但是没有用，红肿的后穴只会把肉棒夹得更紧，并且不久之后就会被精液填满。  
花京院有些无奈地喘息着，很快，放弃了抵抗。

下次我绝对不会再想什么放学后和老师在学校偷偷做爱了！！绝对不会！！  
不！根本就不可能有下次！！！


End file.
